Mission Accomplished
by a62belle
Summary: It's Casual Friday in new S.H.I.E.L.D., but Coulson doesn't have anything to wear, so Skye decides to call on an old school friend, 'A.C.' to help him, soon causing #directorincasuals to be a very popular hashtag on Instagram. I don't own anything except the storyline and 'A.C. 1.0' (aka Skye's high school friend) After a whole lotta Angst, it's time for some light fluff! Skoulson.


"Must we?" Coulson asks his busy Deputy Director, "I kind of don't have anything to wear."

Skye looks away from her computer, where's she's designing a new set of questions to be asked to a person sitting in the polygraph, just to make sure another 'Ward' doesn't happen.

She rolls her eyes.

"What's the matter AC? Don't you have anything other than suits?" she asks, setting her computer down beside her, on the couch.

"I don't get the importance of Casual Friday. Hell, I'm pretty sure all of the other agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. have a similar problem," he says, closing his closet doors and turning over to Skye.

"Really? Because it says here in our forum that everyone's really excited," she says, logging on to the S.H.I.E.L.D. encrypted forum, showing him all the positive responses of the thread the started when she posted about Casual Friday.

"Over-ruled, A.C., by about a hundred to one," she replies, grinning slightly while typing in a thanks for all the positive response.

"I'm the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., I should look professional at all times," he argues weakly, knowing it's a losing battle.

"That's the old S.H.I.E.L.D., buried, dead, burned. We don't want to make the same mistakes all over again. We need the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. to know that their director can have a bit of fun too," she says teasingly.

"Still don't have anything to wear," he says, exasperated.

"Oh don't worry," Skye says, a mischievous smile on her face as she whips out her phone, speed-dialling a number, "Hey, A.C., mind if I drop by your shop after hours tomorrow? A friend of mine needs emergency makeover, pronto."

A.C.? Coulson keeps his doubts to himself, watching amusedly.

"Thanks girlfriend, totally owe you one. I'll see you tomorrow at about 7.30? Thanks, bye," she hangs up, looking rather content.

"Don't you dare give me anymore bull shit about not having anything to wear," she says, a smile giving her tough look away.

Coulson nods carefully, curious about Skye's mysterious A.C.

At 6.30 the next day, they leave for hotdogs at a nearby stand, walking to a contemporary shop, Scars.

Coulson winces at the name, but he has to admit, the place is fairly homely, stocked up with numerous new-designer t-shirts and jeans. Music is playing, but a slight-mix between pop and country, pleasant to the ears. Not a bad place to shop, he thinks, as Skye opens the door.

"A.C.!" she greets the young woman who rushes front to greet her. The young woman is rather pretty, with penetrating dark green eyes, very pretty wavy red hair let down with style and an innocent, well-meaning face.

"Skye!" she greets warmly, "and this is?" she asks, surveying Coulson.

"A.C. one, please meet A.C. two." she says jokingly, waving her hand in an introductory way.

"Sorry?" she asks, both Coulson and the storekeeper showing slight signs of amusement.

"Angelique, meet Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D., A.C. two, meet A.C. one, Angelique Cavanagh, she's been my friend since high school," Skye says, finally making introductions.

"Well hello, Agent," Angelique says quite jokingly.

"Name's Phil," he replies, offering his hand for a shake.

At this, Skye can't help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy, she didn't expect the two A.C.s to hit off so quickly, A.C. NEVER lets someone call him 'Phil' in the first five minutes of their meeting.

"Alright, Phil," she says, putting emphasis on his name, "why not come here and let's choose a T-Shirt and a pair of jeans."

It takes sometime, but they finally decide on a pair of white-washed simple jeans and a just-fitting black T-Shirt with the caption, "Turn Your Scars Into Stars".

Meanwhile, Skye decides to choose a Little Black Dress for the upcoming S.H.I.E.L.D. reunion party.

"You see something in her, don't you?" Angelique asks cheekily as Skye is inside the fitting room, finding the perfect one.

"Sorry?" Coulson asks back, entirely shocked.

"You see something in her. You like her, you value her. It's something she hasn't had in a long time. You guys should be dating, you know," Angelique explains.

"I'm not sure I'm her type," he says, thinking about Audrey and the heartbreak that ensued, he didn't want to offer Skye that sort of experience.

"Trust me, Phil, she never shuts up about 'A.C.' when she's talking to me. She doesn't acknowledge it, but she likes you, a lot. That's the reason I called the shop Scars, we've all got emotional scars, and it influences out style of things. But at the end of the day, we can't let them control out actions."

He thinks about it, yes, he's always been attached to Skye, but he'd written her off as a loss. There was no way she could like him back, he had thought, so he'd thought of her in a militaristic way to save himself a heartbreak. But here, the casual words of Skye's friend had instilled some extra hope in her.

"Listen, Phil. I know Skye doesn't look particularly good in contrast to me," Angelique jokes, "but she's not that bad looking and entirely hard for one to win the love of. Admiration, yes, that's way too easy, think about Miles and Ward. Love, they've never come close."

He nods in understanding, involuntarily wincing at the names, "Got any recommendations?"

Angelique grins, "There's a cafe down the road with exceptional ice-cream, but I warn you, don't get too attached to your whole neck if you pull a Ward on her," she says, playfully punching him in the arm.

"And don't you ever dare to compare me to Ward again," he says, punching her back with an equal playfulness.

"Hey guys, what'd you think of this?" Skye asks, walking out of the fitting room in a body-con strapless, sweet-heart neckline black dress with an embellished top half, a mini black belt and layers of tule.

"Beautiful," Coulson replies, already pulling out his credit card, "I've got a special discount," he says when Skye attempts to pay for the dress.

She changes back to her sweater and jeans.

"Ice Cream?" he asks, carrying the paper bag.

"Chocolate," she replies, smilingly.

They sit at a booth next to a window, Skye already taking packets of raw sugar out of the holder, causing Coulson to arch his eyebrows.

"What? When I was little, I couldn't afford candy, so raw sugar from cafes were my best bet," she explains, as her chocolate float comes, "So how much do I owe you for the dress?"

"Nothing," he says, gathering up his courage, "consider it my gift to you."

She raises her eyebrows at this, "So, A.C., what's the catch?", she asks, sipping her float.

"Would you like to be my date for the S.H.I.E.L.D. reunion?" he blurts out, and smiles at the unadulterated joy in Skye's eyes.

"Of course! I didn't want to tell you, but I'm kind of in love with you," she says, excitedly.

"I want to say I love you too, but that just seems too cliche," he says, laughing, "so I'll just say, I hope I can be the man Miles and Ward never were."

Casual Friday is an immediate success, but with way too many people instagraming photos of their boss in T-Shirt and jeans.

Angelique is called for as the team's official make-over artist for the reunion, which Coulson describes as 'instrumental to the rebuilding of S.H.I.E.L.D.', despite protests from the team.

"Name's Triplett," Agent Triplett offers his hand to Angelique.

"You must be Antoine," she says playfully, and, watching the stunned look on his face, "Oh, I called Agent May, Melinda, she seemed slightly pissed off, does she prefer Qiao Lian?"

He laughs at this, "If you manage to call her that without getting a couple black eyes, I'll be impressed."

"Game on, brother," Angelique smirks in response.

"They seem to be hitting off fairly well," Skye reports to her, who?, mentor, boss, A.C., partner, her boyfriend? They hadn't discussed their relationship yet.

"How are you gonna introduce me tomorrow at the reunion?" she asks, "And, since it's a Friday, people have somehow decided on the theme being Casual Friday, so my little black dress is gonna be a borderline scenario."

"I'll have to wear a new T-Shirt with a blazer then, Angelique will probably help me out. And you're, of course, to be introduced as my girlfriend," he replies, swiftly.

"Agent Taylor," he says formally at his former protege.

"Agent Coulson, my fiancee, Winston Georges," Jeneive Taylor replies with a similar tone, "Whose your date?"

"This is my girlfriend, Skye," he says, gesturing towards the hacker, who smiles carelessly, saying she's going to get a drink.

"I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman!" she exclaims, teasingly, relaxing at the disappearance of unfamiliar company.

He laughs at this, when she asks a follow-up question, "Who's the girl with Triplett?"

"Angelique Cavanagh, an old friend of Skye's and the fashion expert for the team. She's getting along very well with the team, managed to evade a punch from Melinda even though she called her Qiao Lian," he says, very casually.

"Hey, thanks for telling him for me," Skye says as she sees Angelique getting a drink as well, "I was afraid he wouldn't feel the same way."

"Anything for a best friend, and it's not like I didn't get any rewards either," she replies, moving on to kiss Agent Triplett on the cheek.

Skye is Phillip Coulson's girlfriend and has match-made Angelique.

Mission Accomplished.


End file.
